


Stupid Sexy Steve Rogers

by jellybeanforest



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Halloween Costume, Skimpy Outfits, The Hawkeye Initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Steve Rogers wears a revealing Halloween costume.





	Stupid Sexy Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/gifts).

> This is based on a request by superhusbands4ever on Tumblr for Steve Rogers to be drawn wearing this real-life unnecessarily-provocative patriotic Halloween costume which can be seen here: https://superhusbands4ever.tumblr.com/post/188099484239/i-have-absolutely-zero-0-artistic-talent-so-i
> 
> And yes, his titties are hanging out because this costume has very little coverage.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is jellybeanforest-a-go-go. It's mostly Marvel, cats, and anything shiny that happens to hold my interest for a hot minute.


End file.
